


To Catch a Pig

by RockyRants



Series: Huskerdust Week 2021 [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Adventures in pet sitting, Cartoon Humor, Comedy, Husk is doing his best, M/M, Slapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyRants/pseuds/RockyRants
Summary: Husk is in charge of pig sitting Fat Nuggets. It does not go as smoothly as he would like.Day 6 of Huskerdust Week: Domestic/Fat Nuggets
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Huskerdust Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149338
Comments: 21
Kudos: 84





	To Catch a Pig

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different from my usual work and I had a TON of fun writing it. It’s very heavily inspired by Warner Brothers style cartoons. I can’t draw though so fic it is! I hope you all enjoy it!

“Mornin’ Husky~” Angel beamed as he approached the bar. Husk turned, hearing the tell tale clacking of the pornstar’s heels. His gaze drifted to the grandfather clock that sat in the lobby and then back to Angel as he sat down at the bar.

“Angel. It’s three.”

“Eh,” Angel shrugged, “Morning fa me. I needja to do me a favor,” He grinned and reached down. With a solid plop, Angel placed Fat Nuggets on the bar top. The little pig sat there on his haunches and gave a singular snort as he tilted his head cutely, “I needja to watch my baby.”

Husk looked at Nuggets and then back up to Angel.

“And you can’t leave him in your room because…”

“Because he gets lonely Husky!” Angel gasped, “C’mon don’t you wanna spend time with this cutiepie?” He squished Nugget’s cheeks. Husk only arched his brown when the pig snorted at him again.

“...Fine.” He sighed. Angel grinned and leaned across the bar to kiss Husk on the nose.

“Thank you Husky, you’re tha best,” He grinned, “I just gotta run to the studio for a little bit. Should be a short shoot with Val bein’ on vacation with Vox,” Angel checked his phone, “Oh! Don’t forget to take Nuggies for a walk.”

“A walk? Why the fuck do I have to take him for a walk?”

”Cause I don’t want ya harpin’ at me when ya have to clean up pig shit from behind the bar. Again. And who knows, there might be somethin’ special in it for ya when I get back” Angel winked at his boyfriend coyly, “I’ll see ya in a few hours Husky!” The spider gave Nuggets a smooch on his little pink head before heading out the door.

Husk rolled his eyes and looked at the pig.

“So. Walk?”

Nuggets oinked affirmatively.    
  


* * *

It wasn’t the first time Husk had watched Fat Nuggets for Angel. He’d gotten used to having the piglet squealing around the bar. The cat had even started to stock the cheap ass cherries the pet loved so much. He was just as much Husk’s pet at his point as Angel’s. Well, almost.

“Just go to the bathroom so we can go back,” Husk sighed. They’d been out there for nearly twenty minutes already. Nuggets was trotting around in circles in front of the hotel. He would pause every now and then to sniff a particular piece of dirt before he continued walking, “What, this dirt not good enough for you?” Husk snorted, “Just take a shit!”

Nuggets then decided it would be best if he rolled around in the dirt.

The cat sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. If he was away from the front for too long he’d get a lecture from Vaggie. Or worse, from Alastor. But here he was: beholden to the whims of a pig’s bathroom habits. Fucking christ…

Husk’s phone pinged. He reached up underneath his hat and removed the damn thing to see a text from Angel light up his screen.

_ Angie: How’s my baby doin? _

_ Husk: He’s taking for fucking ever to shit is how he’s doing. _

_ Angie: Poor baby, maybe you should just take him out later. _

_ Husk: The things I do for you… _

_ Angie: I appreciate it babe! _

Husk grumbled, looking back at Nuggets. The pig was belly down, scooting along the dirt almost like he was trying to swim through it. His phone pinged again and Husk immediately felt his face get hot.

Angel had sent him a selfie of him in a pair of lacey black panties that left very little to the imagination. The spider had a coy grin on his face as he winked at the camera.

_ Angie: Gonna show you how much I appreciate it when I get back~ <3 _

“Fucking bastard is gonna be the second death of me…” He muttered, putting his phone away again, “Alright, Nuggs, you-“

Husk paused. Nuggets was no longer in his harness. The piece of fabric lay empty at Husk’s feet and the cat could only stare at it in mild horror. His heart started to hammer in his chest as panic settled in.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK.

If he lost Fat Nuggets, Angel would kill him. Worse still, he’d never speak to him again. This was bad. This was very, very,  _ very _ bad.

Husk spun around like an idiot in front of the hotel.

”Nuggets? Fat Nuggets?!” He called out, eyes wildly searching for the damn pig. He finally caught sight of the little pink animal sprinting down the street after what appeared to be a piece of trash. Husk took off running down the pavement as fast as his feet would carry him. He made it three steps before his wings flapped, launching him into the air as he flew after the piglet.

The little fucker was faster than he gave him credit for. And agile for essentially being a round ball on four stumpy fucking legs. Nuggets darted down an alleyway and Husk flew straight by, nearly knocking into a tall, brick wall of a demon. His claws scraped against the pavement as he made a complete U-turn to get down the alley.

Two boar like demons stood over Fat Nuggets as the piglet rolled on the ground with his piece of trash. One had a large meat hook in hand and the other a large knife. Of course, leave it to the pink menace to pick and alley behind a fucking  _ butcher shop. _

“Here piggy piggy piggy,” One cooed, making small kissing noises. Nuggets flopped over onto his back, looking backwards at the frighteningly tall demons. Husk half sprinted down the alley before diving forward, grabbing Nuggets up as the knife wielding demon swung his arm downwards. They tumbled a few rolls, Husk letting out a yowl as he felt the knife knock loose a couple feathers.

He set the pig down and grabbed his tail, checking to make sure he wasn’t bleeding. As soon as Husk ensured he was only missing a few feathers, or a rather large chunk if you were to ask him, the cat looked back to the demons and growled.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” He barked.

“Heh, getting product,” The demon with the meat hook crossed his arms.

“From a fucking back alley?!” Husk motioned to their surroundings.

“You take what you can get,” the knife wielding demon cackled.

“Listen you stupid-”

A distant squeal roused Husk from his tirade. The cat looked down to his feet to see Nuggets was missing yet again. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see a curly tail disappear around the corner, running towards the park.

“Fuckin-” Husk muttered and took off again, launching straight up into the air this time. If he could catch Nuggets before he disappeared into the underbrush of the park he could get the damn thing back to Angel before the spider got back home from the studio.

Husk’s paws made contact with the cement of one of the park gates. His eyes scanned over the foliage, looking for a spot of pink among the lush green.

”A piggy!”

Husk’s ears perked up at the sound of a high pitched, excited gasp from a far corner of the park. Nuggets was the only pig he knew to be wandering the streets of Pentagram City, so it was a safe a bet as any. Husk flapped his wings, soaring over to where he heard the noise and saw Nuggets backing up towards a tree while a small, child like demon approached him with open arms.

“Oh! Aren’t you just the cutest little squishy faced baby! I wanna take you home and give you all the kisses and huggies and aaaaaall the love in the world!” The demon was small, probably even smaller than Niffty. By the sound of her voice, the old cat guessed she was a child. Husk wasn’t surprised. Hellborn children were frequently left unsupervised. The red skin, black hair, and horns made her appear to be an imp of some kind.

Husk landed in front of Nuggets and scooped the pig up.

“Hey! That’s my piggy!” The child stamped her foot, fists clenched at her sides, “Give him to me!”

“Pig’s gotta come with me, kid.” Husk snorted as he began to walk down the path. Suddenly, the sky began to get darker and darker, until Husk realized it wasn’t the sky getting dark at all. It was a shadow that was slowly getting larger and larger.

“Give. Me. My. PIGGY!” The imp child’s voice began to drop into a low, vicious growl. Husk turned around to see the demon shapeshift into a large, snarling monster. Her horns seemed to sprout new points, teeth sharp and drooling, body hunched over like a gorilla. And fists large enough to crush Husk if he wasn’t fast enough.

“Oh shit.”

Husk tried his best to fly away. If he could get up in the air, he’d be able to get away from the monster. But as he began to climb into the sky, he felt a large hand close around his tail.

“Son of a-” Husk was yanked out of the sky, dropping Nuggets in the process. The pig landed on a thick hedge that broke his fall easily. Husk was not so lucky. The monster demon whipped Husk around like she was competing in a hammer throw at the olympics. She whipped him forward and Husk found himself flying back first into a large tree. He slid down the bark with a scrape before falling face first into the mud.

Husk pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, wiping the mud from the fur on his face, slopping it back down onto the ground. He grumbled and grabbed his hat from where it had fallen into the dirt and shook the mud from the fabric.  


“Piggy? Piggy where’d you go?” The demon had shifted back to her original size, looking under hedges for Nuggets. Husk put his hat back onto his head with a grumble as he dusted himself off. Fucking pig and his fucking running and-

Shit. He’d dropped Nuggets when he was yanked out of the sky. The pig could be caught in a bush or already down another alley or-  


Or wandering into the fucking construction site across the street.

Husk caught sight of the pig chasing after what seemed to be the same piece of trash from earlier. If he wasn’t sure that Angel would castrate him if something happened to Nuggets, he would just go home. But he wasn’t about to risk his balls over something like that.  


Husk took flight once again. He narrowly missed a beam as it was craned into the sky before he landed on the dirt. The cat skid to a stop, head whipping around to find where Fat Nuggets had run off to. He spotted the pig strutting into the elevator of the half done building. Husk rushed after the piglet, but wasn’t fast enough.

The doors closed quickly and the car sped up into the air with Nuggets inside. Husk couldn’t slow his flying down quickly enough and found himself tangled in the travel cables underneath the car. The cat thought that he flew fast, but it certainly was something else to be yanked into the sky by your own ankle.

As the car dinged open at the top of the scaffolding, Husk spotted Nuggets trotting out and onto an exposed beam. The cat pulled himself up as much as he could, wings flapping like a flustered bird as he did his best to untangle his foot. He untangled it a little too well and began falling. It only took a couple of heartbeats though to remember that he himself had wings.

And not a moment too soon. Nuggets had managed to walk out onto the edge of a beam, still pawing after that shiny piece of garbage without a care in the world. Husk flew over to the pig and snatched him from the beam just as it looked like he was about to walk off. Nuggets gave an indignant squeal, watching the piece of trash flutter in the wind as it fell down the ten stories towards the ground of the construction site. Husk held more tightly to the squealing piglet, determined to not let go of him this time. No matter how much the little thing wiggled in his arms.  


“Absolutely fucking not! I’m not going to get your goddamn-” Husk felt the wind knocked from his chest as he flew stomach first into a steel beam that was hoisted in the air, “Trash.” The cat wheezed out the final word, still holding onto Nuggets. He took in a deep, coughing breath as he flew them back down to the safety of the ground below.

He knelt on the dirt, setting Nuggets down for just a moment as he struggled to get his breath back. Nuggets took two steps away to pounce on the shiny piece of plastic he had been chasing before Husk tackled him to the ground again.  


* * *

Back at the hotel, Husk had gone up to Angel’s room to get a few more of Nugget’s harnesses. The pig had several as the spider liked to match them to his outfits. Soon enough, Fat Nuggets was rolling around behind the bar wearing no less than three harnesses, his leash tied very effectively around a cinder block that Husk had dragged in from the back of the hotel. Nuggets didn’t seem to mind it though as the old cat let him play with the shiny plastic he’d retrieved from the construction site.  


Husk sat at the bar, exhausted. His fur was matted with mud and dust, his tail missing quite a few feathers, and his head aching like he’d been hit by seven busses in a row. But at least the pig was happy.

The cat unscrewed the cap on a bottle of vodka, taking two large gulps before settling back into his chair; his head only lifting when he heard the door creak open.

“Nuggies! I’m baaaaack~” Angel’s voice sailed into the lobby as heels clicked on the floor. Nuggets poked his head out from behind the bar, taking two large steps before sitting down on the floor, “What the fuck…” Angel tilted his head and unhooked Nuggets from the leash, taking note of the three harnesses. His eyes trailed to the cat, “Husky, you know you only need one a’ these to take him outside.”

“Yeah,” Husk grumbled, too tired to explain the ordeal just yet. Angel squinted when he finally looked at the state that Husk was in.

“Yeesh, who dragged you behind the back of a bus?” He asked with a chuckle. Husk chugged back a few large gulps of booze before firmly placing his head on the bartop. Angel burst into laughter and pet the top of his boyfriend’s head.

“Thanks for watchin’ the baby, hon.” He leaned forward to kiss Husk’s head, but quickly pulled back his nose wrinkling, “Why don’t ya take a bath and then I can properly thank ya?”

Husk gave a small noise of affirmation, still not lifting his head from the counter. The things he’d do for this spider. 

**Author's Note:**

> Where to find me:  
> Twitter: @rocky_rants  
> 18+ Twitter: @rocky_ropes


End file.
